1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a circuit board unit and a testing apparatus.
2. Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-278949 describes an inspection apparatus for collectively inspecting a plurality of semiconductor integrated circuits formed on a single wafer, whereby improving the productivity by reducing the inspection time for each piece of wafer.
As the improvement of integration level as well as size increase of substrates, the size of a test target in testing in a single substrate has also become large. However, if the test circuits and the contact terminals are provided in the same number as that of the semiconductor integrated circuits, the size of the testing apparatuses will become large. This causes the testing apparatus to get larger and more expensive, to adversely affect the production cost of the semiconductor apparatuses.